


Be my...avocado

by wawalux



Series: More words than work [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law (Marvel), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux
Summary: “Foggy.”Foggy squirms, contorts inwardly so hard he understands how oranges feel when they are being juiced.“Foggy…did you get me…Love Hearts?”[OR: Foggy tries to confess his not so platonic feelings to his college roommate Matt on Valentin'es day. Disaster, predictably, ensues.]
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: More words than work [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888111
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Be my...avocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelo500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelo500/gifts).



> This one is for Angelo, for leaving comments that I cherish more than my own fics. ♥

“Foggy.”

Foggy _squirms_ , contorts inwardly so hard he understands how oranges feel when they are being juiced.

“Foggy…did you get me…Love Hearts?”

He did. He not only did but he picked his favorite ones out of ten packets and put them back in the wrapper in order. He also tampered with their flat side, using a needle and too much hope. He washed his hands before, three times, extra clean. He doesn’t want to give Matt salmonella.

“No,” Foggy lies innocently, glad that Matt can’t see him blush. He watches Matt turn the little packet over and over in his hands. _The message is inside_ , he wants to scream. He bites his tongue and turns back to his lecture notes, secretly spying Matt’s frame from the corner of his eye.

Matt seems to consider his answer in his tilted-head thoughtful way, and then shrugs and places the Love Hearts back on his desk. The hair he so carefully combed this morning is sticking up where Matt brushed it with the strap of his shoulder bag, and Foggy has to fight the urge to run his fingers through it and mess it up even more.

Foggy tries to act all casual and ends up choking on his own spit in his haste to breathe and swallow all at once, and then wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, noticing for the first time the residual white powder scattered all over his desk. He sweeps it off with the back of his hands feeling like a cocaine drug lord while Matt sits at his own desk, slowly pulling out his laptop and screen reader. Foggy’s heart drops so low he might as well keep it in his jeans’ pocket.

“Aren’t you going to open them?” Foggy finally prompts when he can’t take it anymore (i.e. a full thirty-seven seconds later).

“Hm?”

“The…candy?”

“Oh, sorry, did you want some?”

Ever so helpful Murdock tosses the whole packet at Foggy and Foggy is tempted to swallow it with his pride, wrapper and all. Instead he gives it one last go, peels the top layer off (the top layer he so carefully sealed shut) and casually offers the contents to Matt.

"Here," he tells him, guiding Matt's wondering fingers to the first sweet, which Matt just pops in his mouth without even noticing the uneven surface. Foggy’s heart cracks when the candy crushes under Matt’s molars.

One letter gone, but it doesn’t matter right? 'Love u' still makes sense on its own, even when scratched with a needle on chalky candy hearts. Except shit, does braille still work when it’s a hole instead of a bump?

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted some?” Matt interrupts his inner turmoil (more like end of the world hurricane meets tsunami) with his perfectly raised Catholic boy manners. And how can Foggy argue against logic with a plan made of hope? He zeroes in on his favorite golden fleck in Matt’s sunglass-less eyes, making one last wish as he would to a shooting star, his options dwindling to an unremarkable gesture and secrets said out loud, and he tosses the lot in the bin.

“Don’t eat them, Matt, I think they’ve gone off or something.”

He stands quickly and grabs his jacket, tells Matt he is going for a coffee run before his disappointment can leak into his voice. He quickly shuts the door on Matt’s puzzled face.

*

On campus, Valentine’s day is everywhere. The air is sweet with the smell of roses, solitary petals scattered here and there like breadcrumbs signaling the way to cupid. Foggy curses every heart-shaped cookie and cupcake sprinkled in sugared hearts. Then he curses himself and his stupid plans and his stupider heart that won’t take no for an answer. Because Matt is straight and even if he isn’t, he would never go for Foggy.

He heads to the library, his least favorite place on earth, and having left without his bag he is forced to sit at a table and stare at the first book he can find. The fact that he ate all the leftover sweets (to remove the evidence, obviously) adds to his heartache with a mixture of nausea and exhilaration but mostly nausea and he just…he muffles a groan with his hands on his mouth and his face flat on the open book.

*

His plan to hide in the library until the end of time is quickly thwarted when Foggy is forced to move for the third time having found himself accidentally eavesdropping on happy couples sprucing up their love life (by doing it in the library). He considers telling them to get a room and then realizes that maybe he should heed his own advice and head back himself. Matt will probably be wondering where he went, having no idea he upset him in the first place. Foggy can surely get a grip and nurse his crush like the straight man that he is trying so hard to be. And who knows, maybe this time next year he’ll be elbow deep in a box of chocolates gifted by his hottie boyfriend (or girlfriend, Foggy is really not fussy) and this whole Matt not-love affair will be far behind him.

*

When he gets back to the dorms, he has two takeout coffees in his hands and a made-up excuse about crazy Valentine’s day crowds to explain his absence. He opens the door with his elbow and almost trips over his own two feet when he finds his Love Hearts on Matt’s desk, each with the side he engraved facing up. The sweets are lined up neatly in a row, the wrapping paper flattened at their side. Matt is nowhere to be found.

Foggy puts both coffees down and sags on his desk chair, trying not to panic and then doing exactly that. He tells himself there must be a more rational explanation than Matt running away after having figured out his love confession. He considers explaining that the scratching on the back of the sweets were from a special braille batch he found and innocently ask him what they spell. He lasts five minutes before he pulls out his laptop to research roommate exchange forms.

Matt steps in after he is done filling in his details and is pondering the ‘reason(s) for request’ section and trying hard not to cry.

“Hi,” Matt says easily. He doesn’t look any more repulsed than usual, a little shy maybe. Foggy tells his lungs to get back to breathing and they promptly begin hyperventilating.

“Sudden sugar craving?” Foggy squeaks casually, gesturing towards Matt’s desk and forgetting that gestures are just intelligible air currents to a blind man.

“I’ve never seen you turn down candy before. Wondered if there may be more to it…”

Matt’s giving him an opening, he realizes. Might be time to give him that speech he prepared, tell him that maybe there was something a little more than platonic on his side, but it was cool, there was no pressure. He rehearses the lines in his head, then opens his mouth and finds he lost his vocal cords somewhere on the way.

Matt cocks his head but doesn’t press him, instead shifting on his feet and adjusting the collar of his shirt.

“You walked out so fast that I didn’t have time to give you yours.”

He rummages in his bag then plops what at first Foggy thinks is a rock but then turns out to be a slightly overripe avocado with splodges of yellow and black paint over it.

“Oh…uh. Thanks…?” Foggy says at a loss of what to say.

“Oh no…is it not…I asked Luke down the hall to tell me which paint was what color but it all got a little messy after a while. I couldn’t really tell if the wet part was black or yellow…it’s a mess, isn’t it?”

“No,” _yes_ , “of course not, this is great man, thank you.”

Matt’s ears turn pink and he starts mumbling very Catholic curses under his breath. Foggy notices he has a streak of yellow in his hair and some black paint on the side of his nose. His heart clenches at the effort Matt put into this little gesture even if it is…well. Foggy is not sure what it’s supposed to be yet.

He tries turning it in his hands and notices that the blotches of paint look less random in places, a little like…stripes. There’s a half painted-over letter in the center, could be an ‘N’ or maybe an ‘M’. If Foggy squints it almost looks like a…

“Is it meant to be a…bee?”

Matt shrugs and ducks his head, saying something along the lines of ‘stupid’. His face is more flushed than that time Professor Greenberg read out an extract of his essay to shame the rest of the class, and Foggy’s sure that Matt has never looked so beautiful. He gives the avocado his full attention now, trying to work out what Matt is trying to say. Because Matt may be an Adonis, but he has never been the one to talk and Foggy is not going to be the one that stands in his way the one time Matt has something to say (on Valentine’s day, no less).

He lines up his neurons and digs deep, trying to remember the times he helped his grandma solve rebuses. Bee….bee avocado? The half erased letter in the center becomes vital now…N? M? Bee mmmm?

“Bee my…? Bee my Valentine?” Foggy asks with bated breath. His heart beats more enthusiastically than the tail of an overexcited dog and Foggy is worried it’s so loud that Matt will be able to hear it.

“No,” Matt tells him, and Foggy’s heart drops right to the floor. Never mind, he tells himself he can use his broken heart as a rag to clean the kitchen.

But Matt is not done. He goes beetroot red and shrugs, then says the most wonderful thing Foggy has ever heard, “Bee my avocado.”

Foggy is too stunned to speak at first, but has to reach for Matt's wrist to stop Matt from starting on his endless apology loops, of all things.

“ _Matthew_ , did you,” he has to pause to swallow the overwhelming love that is threatening to choke him, “did you just spend the afternoon painting me a Valentine’s avocado.”

“It’s stupid, I’m s-“

Foggy doesn’t hear anything else because he swallows Matt’s next words with his lips. As far as kisses go, this might not be his best work as he can’t get his lips to stop smiling, but the head-to-toe tingling that envelops his body reassures him that they are going to be just fine.

Matt’s smiling too when they part, his lips ruby and lush, his face still flushed and that hair finally roughed up to Foggy's heart’s content. Foggy realizes he was wrong before because, this, THIS is the most beautiful Matt has ever looked.

“So will you… _bee_ my avocado?”

The huskiness in Matt’s voice makes something feral growl in Foggy’s chest. He laughs freely, fully, so deep he feels each one of his abs come to life for the first time.

“Always, Matty.”

Matt grins and Foggy has to kiss him again. He realizes later, in one of his rare returns to his own body, that Matt’s tongue tastes like Love Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the messy state that this fic is in. I wanted to post it on Valentine's day and obviously only had the inspiration for this today. I'm sure it's riddled with mistakes that I'll only spot in the morning!
> 
> This year Valentine's day may be a little less commercial and a lot more about the little things. I hope that you are looking after yourselves wherever you are and that you are loved, in whichever way or form that may be. Most of all, I hope you found some of that love in this silly fic, and maybe, why not, even a smile.


End file.
